umbria_dndfandomcom-20200213-history
Session 2019-07-08
Events Background Following the player's housewarming party in their newly constructed house in Scarborough, they are approached by a hobbit who introduces himself as Vair Ting Sar. He explains that he is a cartographer who has been having problems mapping an area to the West of Scarborough. It seems that whomever he sends somehow completely forgets to map the area and they return with no memory of having been there. Vair Ting Sar asks the party to investigate this since they're becoming well known for helping out. A trip to the lake The party follow Vair Ting Sar's directions to reach the unmapped area where they discover a large lake - in the centre of which is an island with a stone building covered in overgrown ivy. The lake seems deep and it would be quite a swim to the island through water with ominous looking shadows moving within it. After searching the shore around the lake, the party find an area where large tree roots have partially collapsed a section of subterranean tunnels. There is a perceptible feeling of magic coming from the tunnels and the party chooses to explore them. After a short distance a partially closed door blocks the party's path. The door has an inscription that reads Herein we conceal What was won at great cost May it remain here unseen And forever be lost The tunnels As the party explore the tunnels they soon realise, thanks to Kaara's trails of sand, that the tunnels are laid out like a maze and they begin to keep an accurate record of their subterranean journey. During their exploration there are several passageways that appear blocked or treacherous, and several chambers filled with Giant Rats and Spiders that are quickly dispatched. When the players reach the other side of these obstacles they find another door with an inscription that has been partially eroded by water: ...the shards kept apart ...distant from men ... appear on no chart ...peace once again The chamber Beyond the door is a large chamber. The walls of the chamber are lined with more partially eroded text which explains that the complex was made to house a shard - a piece of an important object that was taken from a powerful foe at great cost. The shards were dispersed and protected by magic to prevent people from remembering their location. Evidently this magic has been "leaking" out of the complex and affecting the surrounding area. The dais in the chamber is worryingly empty - there is no shard here. There is, however, a large shimmering wall that the party are rightfully wary of, having deduced their location to be underneath the lake. The escape As the players continue to explore some more of the tunnels they come across another small chamber with an Ocre Jelly. The jelly is quickly immobilised and poses no challenge to the party. As soon as it is slain, however, a terrifying rumble can be heard and felt through the walls and floor of the tunnels. The party makes haste back toward their ingress point using their map of the tunnels - and they narrowly escape being drowned as the tunnels flood with water from the lake. Epilogue The party return to Scarborough with full knowledge of their adventure and explain the situation to Vair Ting Sar. Participants Chris - DM Andy - Kaara Al Ramal John - Mark - Sam -